A variety of different mechanisms and techniques are currently utilized by carpenters and/or installers when installing shakes, such as cedar shakes and the like, to a side of a building. One common technique is the use of a “snapped” horizontal chalk line extending from one edge of the building to the opposite edge of the building which is used as a guide when installing the shakes to the building. After a horizontal row of shakes is installed on the building using the “snapped” chalk line as a guide, another chalk line is then “snapped” to the side of the building for the next row and so forth until the entire side of the building has been sided with the shakes. This process is repeated for each side of the building. Such technique, although very accurate, is a quite cumbersome and time consuming and generally slows down installation process for the shakes to the building.
While there are a variety of other methods and processes which are known and utilized to assist with installing shakes to the siding of a building, none of them, heretofore, have been relatively simple and easy to use while also reducing the installation time and effort while still, at the same time, assisting reliable installation of shakes.